


ho hey

by anna_kat



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Amelia Ward, Elliot Ward, F/M, Original Character(s), Sophie Morris-Ward, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_kat/pseuds/anna_kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"I love weddings."<br/>"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me."</em>
</p><p>(Or, six times Grant and Jemma talk about getting married.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ho hey

**Author's Note:**

> Mack requested: "A so many times something happened fic" and "fluffy wedding things!"

_i._

 

The first time it comes up, it’s not too far out of context. It’s the first evening of their week-long furlough, and all the four youngest agents have accomplished is to start a Battleship tournament.

Coulson and May are dressed up and on their way out to attend the wedding reception of someone they were in the Academy with. Like parents leaving children for the evening, they warn the others to be careful and not do anything to the plane while they’re gone.

Fitz and Skye offer up grins way too untrustworthy, Grant just shrugs, and Jemma chirps that she’ll make sure everyone stays in line. Coulson gives her a long look like he’s not sure whether to be comforted by her promise or acknowledge that she might be the most trouble out of all of them. (She’s not sure either.)

“I love weddings.” Jemma says softly as she takes one of the chairs and starts to put her pieces into place.

Grant eyes Fitz and Skye in the kitchenette, trying to decide if they’re listening or not. “Somehow, that doesn’t surprise me.”

She just smiles at him. “Good food, dancing, pretty clothes. And two people who love each other and want to spend the rest of their lives together.”

He just looks at her for a moment. “Sounds pretty nice when you say it. B7.”

Jemma’s soft grin turns into a smirk. “Mm. Miss.”

  

_ii._

 

The second time, they’re tracking a series of weird signals through New York City. Tablet in hand and tapping away at the screen, Jemma stops in front of a shop window so suddenly, Grant and Fitz almost walk over her.

“Oh, look.” Her hazel eyes are wide, practically glued to the window.

Fitz steps past her, tapping at his own tablet. “I lost the first signal. Might take a minute to try a different program.”

“Take your time.” Jemma hums, stepping closer to the shop. “Aren’t they lovely?”

Grant stands next to her, looking up at the wedding dresses. “They’re definitely pretty.” He watches her out of the corner of his eye. “Which one would you pick?”

She just smiles. “I’m not sure.”

“You’d look beautiful in any of them.” He says without thinking better of it. Jemma turns her head to gaze up at him, surprise written all over her face. Before she can say anything, he turns to Fitz. “Find anything?”

 

_iii._

 

When they actually start dating, it doesn’t come up for awhile. Months and months in.

He’s pacing in wide arcs outside the lab, and she’s continuing her work while she waits for him to come to her. (He needs time for certain things, and he always finds her when he’s ready.) She tries not to be too worried until he gives her a legitimate reason to be.

Eventually he does make his way into the lab, when she’s elbow deep in a vat of something both slimy and bubbling slightly. She smiles carefully, freeing one hand and using her forearm to nudge her safety glasses higher up on her nose. “Alright?”

He shrugs, which isn’t an answer, but there’s a slight upturn at the corner of his mouth. “My brother’s getting married.”

She stares at him blankly for a moment, not sure what she’s supposed to take away from that. “Oh. Okay.” There’s a solid minute of silence, so she starts to disentangle herself from the slime. “That’s a good thing, isn’t it? I think Sophie’s wonderful for Elliot.”

Grant nods emphatically all of a sudden, taking a seat in Fitz’s chair and watching her peel her gloves from her hands. “I like her. He likes her.”

Jemma tosses her gloves in the incinerator and pushes the glasses up onto the top of her head. With a smile, she comes to a stop in front of him, leaning her hips against his knees. “He _loves_ her. That’s why they’re getting married.”

He nods, playing with the cuff of her shirt sleeve. “I love you.”

Her eyebrows go up. “I love you too.”

“And you’ll go with me?" 

“Of course.”

 

_iv._

 

They’ve been dating for almost two years when his sister brings it up.

They’re having a sort-of picnic lunch in the park near Elliot and Sophie’s new house, and while the brothers throw a football back and forth, Jemma and Sophie begin to get the food out, and Amelia sprawls herself out in the grass.

“You and Grant are gonna get married, right, Jem?” The younger woman asks, poking Jemma in the side.

Grant nearly pelts Elliot in the face with the football. “Amelia!”

Jemma tries to give him a calming smile. “We’ve talked about it a bit, but there’s no plans as of right now.”

Amelia tries to hide a grin, tipping her head back to eye Elliot. “You better get a move on, Grant-man. She won’t wait forever.”

“Amelia!” This time it’s Jemma, putting her hand to her forehead with a sigh. “Sometimes you’re terrible, darling, you really are. He’s going to have an aneurysm.”

“If I was going to give Grant an aneurysm, it would’ve happened already.”

Elliot flops down between Jemma and Sophie, giving both women a light kiss on the cheek. “Glad you have such perspective, Amelia.”

Later, when they’re curled up in the guest bedroom, she props herself up on one elbow to look at him. “Hey. What your sister said earlier… is it bothering you?”

Grant shakes his head. “No.”

“Good.” She flings one leg over his hips and sits up over him, grin in place. “You know I’d wait forever, for you.”

  

_v._

 

They’re supposed to be able to tell when she’s waking up on her own, so the tube can be removed before she’s actually conscious again.

Jemma Simmons never does anything halfway.

He’s just barely fallen asleep when the machines start to beep and whine. Her eyes snap open, wide and panicked, and he doesn’t know what to do.

But he knows he has to try, so he calls toward the door for help, then stands and leans over her. “Jemma, Jemma, it’s me. It’s okay, you’re okay. You’re safe, I promise, you’re okay.”

She’s looking at him, but she’s still flailing, still trying to move about.

Grant reaches for her, hands pressed to either side of her ribcage like he can hold her together if she flies apart. “Jem, it’s okay, it’s okay. Please, you have to calm down, okay, you have to breathe.” She reaches up, fingers wrapping around his biceps. “That’s good, hold onto me. Look at me, you’re fine. You’re okay.”

A nurse runs in and starts to check the machines, pushing something into one of the IV drips. She nods at him, so he keeps talking to her.

“Your dress is ready, Jem. I was going to pick it up, but Skye says I’m not allowed to see it. Fitz, Elliot and I are going to the tux fitting next week. The date’s coming up, Jemma, it’s getting close.” She’s calming slightly, eyes locked with his. “We’re going to get married, Jem, right? You’re going to marry me?”

She nods slowly, relaxing back into the hospital bed, eyes slipping shut.

He keeps holding her even as she falls back into unconsciousness, trying to steady his own breathing. The nurse pats his shoulder, promises to come back to remove the tubes shortly.

She’ll be fine. And they’ll get married.

  

_vi._

 

She’s on the other side of the door, like quarantine. He feels a little nauseous and he thinks she might be crying. This is not how he predicted this day would go.

“It’ll be fine. We can do this.”

“Are you sure?”

“We can do this. We’ve done scarier things.”

“True.”

She’s definitely crying, but then the other door on her side flies open and crashes into the wall, and he can hear Skye and Amelia. “Let’s go, let’s go! It’s time!”

The door separating them creaks just a bit, and her hand appears. He squeezes tightly with his own, lifting it up to kiss across her knuckles. “See you out there?”

“See you out there.” She whispers, then she disappears, both doors closing.

He straightens his tie in time to see Elliot and Fitz burst into the room, and he musters up a nervous smile.

His brother claps him on the back. “Ready to get married?”

Grant nods, taking a deep breath. “Definitely.”


End file.
